Successful unraveling of the nature and functional dynamics of the human genome together with significant advances in computational biology, scientific research of genome-related phenomena have accelerated our understanding of pathogenesis of cancer.and other human diseases. The focus is at fundamental molecular pathomechanisms such as chromosomal abnormalities, genetic susceptibility, and genome structure as well as the epigenetic, transcriptional and post-transcriptional regulation of gene function. In order to realize the goals of genome-oriented research and to make relevant methodologies readily available to individual NYU Cancer Institute researchers as they embark on their research career, it is imperative to develop institutional core facilities that will support such an effort. The NYU Cancer Institute (NYU Cl) under the leadership of Dr. Steven Burakoff has made a significant effort to respond to the challenges of modern functional genomic science by establishing a state-of-the-art Genomics Facility and most recently the RNAi Core Facility. These two core laboratories work in close co-operation to provide NYU Cl investigators with services and expertise in microarray- or quantitative real-time PCR-based profiling of gene and microRNA expression, of protein- DNA interactions in chromatin structure studies, in DMA analysis such as SNP analysis for genotyping, copy number studies, and DNA sequencing for SNP, mutation or CpG-island methylation studies, and finally with high-throughput RNA interference screens.